


Fantasizing

by Tainted_Innocence



Category: Arcana - Fandom, The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pseudo-Cheating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep assault, Vaginal Fingering, but just a little bit, ok no one is actually cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Innocence/pseuds/Tainted_Innocence
Summary: Muriel really likes you even though you're taken but he can control his feelings, somewhat.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Fantasizing

How could he think of doing such a deplorable act in the middle of the day? Even though you had recently left his hut your visit had been long and your scent now lingered everywhere. He himself had left early that morning to check on his wards just missing you by minutes, so while waiting for him to come home you’d let yourself in. Once afternoon came you were tired of quietly waiting around and decided to rest for a bit, jumping into his bed and snuggling up comfortably on top of his fur blankets while waiting for his return. Now he was alone laying where you had been, face buried deep into the furs as his hands clenched tightly at the fabric pulling more into him. He took slow breaths of the scent you’d left behind, nuzzling his nose in further craving more the longer he lay. But this was as far as he’d let himself go this time since he couldn’t do _that_ again, he promised himself he wouldn’t. Unfortunately out of all the battles he’d ever been in this one was the hardest with him losing every time thus far.

When you started coming over more often, sometimes bringing him little trinkets you’d made or his favorite street food, he’d tried his hardest to ignore it and send you on your way but you’d always end up staying longer than he intended. It didn’t take long before he realized he was looking forward to your random visits or sharing meals with you – your sudden cheery and bright company a welcoming event in his otherwise quiet and repetitive lifestyle. At first he could admit his growing feeling for you were akin to those of friendship. You being around made him feel something warm inside similar to Asra’s presence until it began to burn, these new feelings had him thinking it was your constant caring actions softening up his attitude towards you. The heat seeping from his chest down into his gut sometimes felt strangely pleasant but it was nothing alarming and it’d fade away once you left so he payed it no mind afterwards. Sometimes he’d smile to himself while thinking of you fondly throughout the day but soon he couldn’t stop those same thoughts of you appearing during his weakest private moments. Exhausted and panting in ragged breaths he’d curse himself as he grunted your name in time with his release, stroking himself wildly to completion as your loving smile flashed in his mind. It was merely a slip up he assured himself as he softened and came to his senses. Taking a moment to calm himself he noticed the person he had fantasized about happened to be too similar to you in the first place. He reasoned next time he’d have to make up someone less related to your likeness but any excuse would work to stop the guilt of lusting after his best friend’s lover from lingering on the edges of his mind. 

In time your light touches and warm hugs electrified his skin when you pulled away, the soft fluttering in his chest that came afterwards felt like magic. Perhaps you had tried to place a protection charm on him without his knowing, surely that’s all it was? Rubbing his hand over the area, his skin heating up and tingling as he mimicked your touch, he would feel a comforting warmth inside his chest happy the kindness in your heart even extended to him in the first place. He’d gaze at the area with a tender smile on his face lost in thoughts of your hands exploring him, nearly turning sinful until you called out to him interrupting them. The strange feelings and ideas that had began to swirl in his mind slowly dissipated throughout the day until they were forgotten completely. Unknowingly they were being kept at bay for now as he joined up with his friends and focused on more important and pressing matters.

Lately though he found himself sighing aloud and frowning, kicking over pebbles on the ground when he was alone and walking through the forest trying to relieve his anxiety. He was never one for many words but lately it weighed on his mind that whenever you came around it was becoming harder to string together a coherent thought, him reverting to the one word answers he’d say when you first met him. It frustrated him to no end. He would spend nights staring at his ceiling thinking of what to say for when he saw you again, he didn’t want to go back to the way things were. He didn’t want you to stop talking with him, he’d come to love your voice he realized. The sweet sound ringing through his hut or calling his name on the wind, he’d miss it dearly if you stopped because of his lack of conversation skills. Before he went to sleep he’d began making plans for something the two of you could enjoy talking about, like his chickens or your card readings. Hopefully his conversation choices wouldn’t bore you and the two of you could become even closer, as friends.

The day finally came when he was certain he couldn’t deny it anymore, involuntarily his eyes would set on you losing sight of everything else around him as he simply watched you be. Something inside of him finally sparked, a smoldering ember catching aflame the longer his eyes roamed over your body. That day you wore less than usual as it was hot and the outfit had been very, bold. It was showing parts of your body he’d never seen before, your upper thighs uncovered, a deep v making him swallow hard at its length, your back completely exposed. When he could finally focus again he’d shut his eyes tightly and turned away from your seductive figure. Frustrated he centered himself, forcefully willing the small flames inside to die only to be left with something physically hard and painfully twitching in his pants reacting to your every move that day until you left and he could calm down in private. At last he could take care of himself, stroking his flushed cock frantically as he came quick and hard to the fresh memories, the moment of bliss temporary as he was disgusted with himself for the rest of the night once it subsided. The guilt ate at him every time he finished to any thought of you, but there was no other choice.

Ignoring his growing feelings only made them worse. Simply eating together became another losing battle if he’d held off for too long. He watch on enthralled by your lips as they moved while you talked and ate with him. He’d nod every so often but he wasn’t truly paying attention, only gazing at you with heated cheeks hypnotized at how wide you could open your mouth. His cock reacted instantly under the table as his eye set on your mouth. The perfect shape of your lips pursed and blowing air right before your tongue appeared, glistening with saliva while sticking out and begging ready to receive…food. Another sporadic twitch down below anytime he caught a peep of you gently licking across your lips or sucking on your fingers. He’d turn away from the table politely clearing his throat as a cover for actually taking a moment to close his eyes and clear his mind. For an instant it was working and he thought just merely looking away from you was all he had to do, until he was bombarded by the sounds you were making. Loudly slurping and smacking away with little moans of satisfaction or hums of immense approval, his imagination immediately taking in the new vocal material and running wild riling him up further instead of calming him down.

When he turned around he swallowed hard and aimed his focus towards his plate. He could feel something wet beading up at the tip of his cock, more slick gushing out and spilling over with another loud smack of your lips. The coolness spreading against his hot skin made him shiver as his mind thought of your lips letting out these new sounds for him. His hand already in his laps had no qualms placing itself over the large bulge and gripping the shaft tightly, a bit of relief coming to him and voicing itself as a soft whimper he had to cover with yet another cough. When you gave him a questioning glace he quickly grabbed his cup and after briefly tipping it towards you before you could ask if he was okay he pulled it to his lips for a long drink. His mind pictured the softness of your lips gently pressed against his skin as he closed his eyes and swallowed. Slowly he stoked his shaft through his pants thinking of the sounds you’d make while leaving nips and pecks over his body or the sounds he’d make from _finally_ getting the attention he’s wanted for so long. When he set the cup down he hummed and cleared his throat, the feeling of his length throbbing hard against his palm before gushing out hot cum in short bursts was just what he needed, release at last. Looking down his brows furrowed at how noticeably the large spot was on his dark pants, small beads of white almost slipping though the cloth. He’d grunted disappointed he couldn’t hold off longer and shamefully embarrassed as he looked up making eye contact with your now worried face. The guilt of his sinful actions under the table were overshadowed by the heavy pulsing already beginning anew as his length slowly swelled against the fabric once more, his arousal awakening again as his name fell from your lips.

“ _Muriel, what’s wrong?_ _Y_ _ou’_ _re coughing a lot..and your_ _e_ _ars_ _are turning_ _red?!_ _”_

“ _…_ _S_ _picy…_ _The e_ _el,_ _was_ _.”_ He’d mumbled out as you leaned over the table catching him off guard.

“ _O_ _h!_ _T_ _hen h_ _ere try this, I made it_ _sweet_ _. Open wide, say Ahh.”_

He had to leave with the excuse of fetching more water from outside. You had held the dessert up to his lips with your hand, your fingers covered in a sweet glaze tempting him and he was fearful…weak. He wouldn’t be able to control himself if one even touched his lips or worse, slipped in. How he wanted to lick and suck the sweetness off and wrap his tongue around the small digit, lapping up every bit as he moaned your name muffled and needy around your fingers. He’d grab your wrist and pull you closer to sate this desires even more, to taste you…to have you.

After going outside to fetch a full bucket from the well he doused his head with the freezing water as soon as he pulled it up. Thinking clearly in the cool air of the forest he rested against the well listening to the sounds around him. The gently clucking of his chickens calmed him, his isolated hut gave him peace, and the loyal Inanna would always be there for him. Those were the things he had and things that belonged to him but you, you could never be his. He had to stop with his depraved fantasizes and dreams because you were unobtainable a friend and most importantly someone else’s.

~

The slight tent in his pants made his brows furrow and he chuckled to himself, he had been trying so hard yet one visit from you was all it took for everything to fall apart. Here he was again, weak to his lustful body and thinking of you satisfying those urges. But, as long as he didn’t give in completely he’d be alright. He would allow himself just a few more seconds of laying in these furs breathing you in and thinking of you before he’d go whittle something or go hunting to distract himself. Even if each hot breath became shorter and ragged, desperate for more as your scent began to fade or when he found his hips were just ever so slightly rolling into his bed, he’d go no further than fantasizing. With just enough willpower mustered he turned his head from the furs to avoid your scent. Stopping his hips and resting against the warmth and softness he looked over, your recent gift sat on his nightstand catching his eye.

The first few days he’d left it there unused and wondering what your intentions were, but lately he’d found himself uncorking the small bottle more and more every night. You’d given him massage oils mentioning it would help his stiff shoulders, you even went further with your generosity offering to rub the liquid into his muscles for him. He had to turn away blushing heavily and rejecting the offer, intentionally being harsh in order to drive you away as he grumble he would do it himself. You’d still given it to him with a sweet smile on your face, completely oblivious to the blush on his as you assured him if he changed his mind all he had to do was ask you.

He closed his eyes to the bottle, it wasn’t helping his situation. Just the thought of your hands running over his back made him tremble, his thighs shifting as his cock stiffened against the restrictions of his pants begging for attention. Your soft fingers roaming over his scars and working deeply into his taut muscles would have him moaning embarrassingly loud begging for more. Where would your hands go, would you take the initiative and go past his shoulder? Would you run your hands down his arms and over his chest, bush over his nipples and turn him into a blushing stuttering mess? He inhaled deeply as his hips resumed pressing roughly into the bed again, his mind imagining it was your warmth underneath him that his hardness was grinding into.

“Y/n you can’t…Not… there. _”_

_It’s only a massage Muriel, relax for me please._

How easily he imagined your soft fingers running over his scarred skin, lovingly mapping around the muscles of his abdomen as you placed your hands on his thighs and sank to your knees, his muscle tensing up in response as if they’d actually been touched. He could nearly feel your oiled hands squeezing him lightly as they worked down his thighs. His cock jerking again begging to be touched as his hips lifted up lightly and pressed down into the bed hard. He wished your hands were on him now, wrapped tightly around his needy cock the sound of his slick skin being jerked rhythmically filling the room as you whispered his name.

_Doesn’t it feel good Muriel?_

“Yes y/n. Please, more… _”_

But he knew your playful ways, you wouldn’t easily give him the release he sought. Slowly you’d tease him, driving him crazy as the tips of your fingers repeatedly barely slipped under his loincloth while you massaged up and down his thighs. Every return your fingers would inch closer towards bulge growing underneath until finally the tips pressed lightly into the hair surrounding the base of his cock. Your fingers would seep underneath his garment and while deeply threading through the hair of his mound avoiding the base of his cock you’d lock eyes with him, his hunger apparent as your thumbs shift pressing dangerously close near his heavy sack. Each brush of your fingers against his balls would illicit a dirty growl from him. He would want you to stroke his cock so badly he’d be tempted to grab your hands and force you to hold him in a tight fist as his fucked into you palm but he knew you’d never let him. You’d give him a coy smile before slipping out and working your way back down his thighs to his knees and then to his feet like you were never teasing the base of his cock coaxing him to cum then and there. He’d be left needy and hard, the dark stain in his loincloth growing every second right in front of your face crying for your touch as it throbbed under the fabric only to be ignored.

Gritting his teeth his hips jerked against his blanket harder and slightly faster, desperately seeking out some form of relief on his strained member.

“Ah… y/n…yes, please. Don’t… stop, touch me… here.” He deeply groaned out into the furs as one hand loosened up and began to trail down to his cock.

_No_

Rolling over he cursed himself as he aimed to stop before things got even worse but in his hazy mind he could all too clearly see the image of your plush thighs straddling his torso again.

“Y/n…please…”

He had held off for too long again, all of his pent up feelings rushing forward after he foolishly thought at last he’d beaten his wicked lust. A deep groan fell from his lips as his eyes fluttered when he thought of you in that sinful outfit you wore today, effectively setting him off. It was made with too little cloth, the sheer silk just barely hiding anything and making him avert his eyes while you gracefully moved around his little hut. When bending over or leaning forward his eyes betrayed him as they stole many glances but never to look at your face first, always a part of you that sent the heat building up in his stomach directly into his loins. He groaned agitated he couldn’t stop replaying the moment he sat down on the bed trying to ignore you only for you to walk over and suddenly hop on and straddle his one of his thighs. Your own thighs were spread wide open to accommodate the thickness of his leg, giving him a good look and feel at the softness pressed against him. Innocently leaning against his chest you gave him a hug trying to cheer him up after noticing he was bothered for some reason. There was no undergarment under the thin fabric and when he looked down a groan deep in his chest escaped after seeing your perky nipples press into the bare skin of his chest. The heat in between your thighs rubbed into his leg as your hands gently wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, his cock throbbing painfully in response threatening to grow full hard right there.

He reached down to loosen his belt, unable to ignore the uncomfortable increasing tightness as his memory went on. He could feel each inch of himself stiffening, slowly rising up and slipping out of his underwear as his hands wandered down to where you had been sitting. He brushed over the area shivering as he could almost feel your heat again, pressed so snugly against his thigh it nearly burned him. A hand running up and down the area he’d unintentionally brushed against his cock now standing at full attention, a line of pre making its way down his shaft before pulsing as he vividly remembered the way you shuffled around cooing about his sudden groaning and asking if he was upset. Your own thigh brushed up against his hardness digging into it repeatedly but you paid the solid mass pressing into you no mind, your focus seemingly on how he had yet to answer you. He couldn’t tell if you knew what you were doing or not, turning him on even though by now it should have been clear he’s been struggling to control his feelings around you.

You leaned in asking if he was ok, pressing your chest harder into his when he began to frown deeply. Then abruptly shifting and lifting one of your legs up you placed it around his waist pulling him in for a bear hug as best you could nearly ending him on the spot. Your heated core brushed against the very obvious tent as you leaned back asking if he was really alright before moving again and subtly grinding down against his hard length while trying to get comfortable in his lap. He was beyond feeling shame when he gave in and placed his hands lowly on your waist. His fingers accidentally slipped underneath your garment pressing into your softness as he pulled your body up against him, inhaling your scent his grip tightened while you leaned into him cuddling into his chest.

“ _.._ _I’m ok…y/_ _n_ _._ ”

He’d said under his breath hoping you wouldn’t catch the gruffness in his voice or the minute pressing of his cock's pulsing ever so gently against your soft center.

The entire time your thinly covered lips pressed atop his hardness he could feel the heat seeping from them through his pants. The pressure and gentle rock of your hips driving him mad as he felt his shaft dig in between the lips of your sweetness begging to be pushed deeper inside. Your thighs flexed against him as you lifted yourself up slightly. Leaning in you snuggled against his solid chest before slowly sinking back down your core pressing snugly against the fully hard length under you.

“ _Feel better_ _soon_ _Muriel._ ”

His hold on you weakened as you made yourself comfortable, closing your eyes and sighing softly as you drifted off relaxing into his embrace. His hand quickly slipped to your lower back and pressed your body forward, firmly pushing your center roughly against his cock as he caught your slowly descending body.

"Ahh?!… Y/n… _Don’t_ _go to sleep and_ _fall_ _down._ _”_

“ _Then, hold me tighter_ _… Muriel._ ” You yawned back before going slack in his arms.

You had meant it as just a friendly hug nothing more than that, but he couldn’t see it as only that. He finally regained his senses and made you leave once you woke up. While telling him it was way too hot you untied your sash and let the garment slip down just enough to hang over your shoulders and expose the tops of your breast to him not that he already couldn't see through it. You rolled out of his lap diving into his bed behind him and stretching out, the moan from your lips as you stretched nearly seducing him in. Grabbing his hand you weakly tried tugging him over to you, staring at him with hooded seductive eyes begging him to join you.

“ _Come on Muriel, lets sleep together._ ”

Even though he knew what you meant he took it another way, your name almost falling from his lips in a pathetic moan as he wanted to throw it all away to join you, but…Asra – his final thought. If Asra walked in he’d never be able to explain that this wasn’t what it looked like. Even though he was shirtless and the tent in his pants could not be explained with you laying practically undressed in his bed and beckoning him to join, he would never fully go through with it. Not while the two of you were being intimate together.

~~~

Squeezing his shaft through his pants he groaned at the pleasure it brought him. You had looked too beautiful today, he’d never get rid of the thought of you in his bed almost undressed. After pulling you out of the bed he fixed your sash and led you to the door. Telling you to ‘sleep at home’ Muriel booted you out then quickly locked the door behind you refusing to let you back in. After a moment there was silence and his eyes fell on the spot you lay. That’s when he felt his shaft jerk against his pants, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold out any longer and doing something about it now would be for the best. For a while he just stared, brows furrowing with his teeth clenched as he reasoned simply taking in your scent for a moment would do no harm before he rushed to the bed.

But soon he could not take the heat rolling though his gut any longer, simply inhaling your scent gave him no relief so he tried promising to at least think of someone else as he looked down at his fully erect cock. Bobbing heavily his rigid length weeping against his abdomen the tip flushed and twitching from thoughts of you, he already knew his promise was a lie. Sitting up in his bed pumping his stiff cock he let his imagination run with thoughts of some fantasy person again, desperately jerking his softening inches trying to stay hard. Upset he tightly squeezed the base of his cock, nothing worked as good as…what happened today. The terrible thoughts flitted on the corners of his mind interrupting his concentration, his erection standing proud once again. The heat built up instantly when he pictured your skin against his and your heated body in his hands, the closest he’s ever been to you. Every time he thought of your legs spread around him your center pressing against his cock begging him to slip inside he’d slap his length hard against his palm as a punishment. He only choked out a pleasured groan as the stinging subsided into a numbing pleasure. He thought of you a few more times slapping his cock harder each time and grunting loudly as he precum oozed out, splattering against his palm and fingers.

_I can’t stop y/n_

Already panting and writhing he reached over and grabbed the scented oils you presented to him, popping the top he almost came when the familiar scent met his nose once again reminding him of you as the fire inside of him roared. Quickly pouring the clear liquid over the tip of his cock he choked out a pleasured sob when the coolness met his hot skin. A deep groan of relief came as thoughts of your soft hands working the oil in for him played in his mind while he squeezed tightly around his hardness, bucking up into his rough palm quickly heating up the liquid and adding to his pleasure.

He couldn’t pull away from his thoughts about your nipples, stiff as they pressed into his skin today for the first time. He stroked himself even harder thinking about how you let them drag across his body when you moved and wiggled around in his lap.

_Oh…damn it y/n._

His cock weeping heavily as he remembered how he held you against him, gently embracing you to his chest taking pleasure in the way your soft breast fully pressed into his skin before you pulled away and unknowingly pushed your center down against his cock.

Moaning your name through clenched teeth he wondered if you had any clue how close he came to freeing his cock and tearing past the thin fabric you wore. How badly he wanted to sink a few of his rock hard inches deep into you as you sat playfully rocking in his lap. He knew you had been wet somewhat, you had left the sweetest spot right over his clothed cock where you'd been pressing into all that time. It was probably the heat making you sweat but his terrible mind sought pleasure in thinking he’d been the one that had gotten you aroused.

Thrusting into his fist he wished you had shifted more, pressed down a little harder, or pulled yourself against his body tighter. Every little interaction did something carnal to him and he could only imagine how wonderful it would have felt to have you enthusiastically riding him instead of sleeping peacefully in his lap. If only you had noticed him giving in, rocking his hip and grinding his clothed cock up into your puffy lips while you sat in his lap unknowingly teasing him back with every move of your hips, you didn’t notice while you slept either.

When your soft snoring reached his ears and his hips instantly reacted before his mind bucking up into your center pressing deeply into your pussy he let out a strangled pleasure filled moan. Fearful he held you there holding his breath as his hips continued working back and forth on their own, your heated lips parting on his shaft as he finally stopped himself, waiting for you to react. Unbothered you lay there breathing softly as he guided your hips into returning his pace, pressing the length of his cock as deep as he could through the restrictions of his pants. The thin fabric you wore did nothing to stop your lips from parting and letting his thick bulge press in between them. A low moan left his lips as his fingers dug into your hips working your wetness back and forth on his shaft. His brows scrunched up as he held back from moaning your name aloud. Watching your beautiful face lay completely calm, as you rested on his chest he rolled your hips harder his own jerking up and working in between your lips frantically when you showed no signs of waking.

He bit his lip to keep from calling your name as he felt himself becoming more aroused than usual and getting off quickly from using your sleeping body. Panting he leaned down, his lips so close to yours he breathed in the air you exhaled as he began murmuring apologies for his love onto deaf ears. His temptation to claim your lips just this once got the best of him, the softness better than he could ever imagine as he stole one then another and another. Groaning deeply he pulled from your lips in a daze, his forehead pressed to yours as he watched you peacefully sleep away this intimate moment he’s wanted for so long.

He held you closer as the soft skin of your hips in his rough hands began to heat up from his tight grip, the sweat almost making him lose his hold. He slipped his hands under the apple of your bottom to better hold you his thick fingers accidentally sunk into the plushness of your skin a few digits slipping near the thin fabric covering your pussy. His body stilled as he felt the heat of your lips near his fingers, his mind tempting him to go further as his hands gripped your soft skin tightly holding him back. He closed his eyes as he held your there against his body, your legs snug around his waist and your soft breathing against his chest not calming him as his mind drifted off wishing he could have you now. 

The tips of his fingers would meet with your spread lips, slipping over them and teasing in between as he felt your juices cover them. He'd massage your labia unable to reach your clit but he would feel your entrance, soaking wet and warm as he teased the hole with a finger.

“ _Oh, Y/n…”_

Softly he'd began mumbling your name as he gently circled around the tight hole, gathering your wetness and soaking his fingers completely so he wouldn’t hurt you with what he was about to do. How hot you'd feel below, his fingers nearly melting as he'd whisper your name in shame and desire, slipping a few fingers back and forth before lining one up to your soaked core. Gently teasing the entrance he'd began to slip inside his cock nearly cumming as the tip of his finger felt your tightness squeezing and flexing around his intrusion instantly. Your walls would grip his one finger so hard he'd know he wouldn’t last long if he were actually fully inside of you. If he could feel this on his entire length he would cum deep inside of you holding nothing back as he filled your womb. But, would he even be able to fit his tip he wondered as he thought of his finger working in and out of you. Maybe if he slipped in another and stretched you out a bit he would but that would take some time and you were already beginning to shift and stir in his lap making his fantasy stop.

Whimpering into his chest you shifted your hips around grinding down on the tent in his pants then sighing pleasantly and doing it once more before settling down and resuming your soft snores. Muriel let out a breath he was holding as he watched you sleep on, at least until you woke up it'd be okay to stay this way. Closing his eyes again he immediately resumed his dirty thoughts. Working his finger into you deeply imagining your brows furrowing every time he pressed further into you then relaxing once he stopped and your walls would react by massaging around his finger. Bringing another finger to the entrance he'd teased it slowly coating it in your slick as he'd watch your face intently. You'd groan softly, his name falling from your lips as he'd began to sink another digit inside of you. He was thinking of your walls instantly resisting and squeezing him back out when his cock actually began throbbing harder at the thought.

Groaning to himself he held your body closer to his grinding into you as he thought of pressing his second finger into you. Slowly he worked it into your core, your walls soaking him as he'd began alternating in rhythm. Your features would soften a bit and he would be overjoyed feeling your walls stretching out nicely, while his administrations were beginning to feel good. Your juices would soak his hand as he'd contemplate adding a third finger, you would need to take more than two if he wanted you to take him to the base. Just as he imagined his soaked third finger pressing against your hole you let out a soft whimper shifting and stretching as you begin to stir awake. He quickly stopped rocking his hips looking flustered and ashamed just as your eyes started to flutter and you began to stir awake.

“ _Muriel? D_ _o you feel_ _hot_ _too? Come with me then, let's strip down and sleep together_ _.”_ You were already pulling down your clothes and climbing over him before he could say anything.

~

His cock was dripping, pre cum flicking onto his chest as he worked himself to his end. Maybe he should have let you go to sleep but seeing you laying in his bed almost naked and begging him to sleep with you brought him back to his senses, he couldn't go through with his fantasies. He slammed his fist down on his cock his eyes fluttering as he imagined it was your thighs still wrapped around him but also riding him, even though you wouldn't be able to. He’d need you to at least take three or four of his fingers all together with little resistance before he could finally bury himself into you. …No, maybe if would feel better to stretch you out on his cock, although either fantasy sounded nice. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking of you being so wet and needy while laying in his bed, he’d oblige and give you what your body clearly wanted then and there. Fucking you as you writhed under him speared and screaming at the burn of his full length tearing into you. He would have made it feel good though, the pain would have subsided and then after fucking you into oblivion he would have filled you with his seed over and over.

Cursing he thrust up into his hand thinking of you holding him close and begging him to cum in you right as his cock pulsed then covered your walls in his seed. He let out a roar as he felt himself finally erupting in time with his thoughts, his cum spilling out over his hands and down onto his chest, wasted.

“Y/ n...”

As his eyes closed he could finally relax, his thoughts of you stayed and that was alright he wouldn’t lie to himself about his desires anymore. The familiar scent from the oils covering his cock surrounded him. They strongly smelled of you, always egging him on and making him come harder than usual whenever he used them. But this time they seemed to be taunting him for not confessing when he had the chance, as if he were using a sorry substitute because he already knew he couldn't have the real thing. But, maybe this was all he needed.…


End file.
